All the Days of My Life
by rubywolf11
Summary: Being friends with the Weasley twins forever changed Megan's life. How was she suppose to know growing up with the twins would be so difficult. Not to mention Angelina and Alicia, who want to steal her boys away from her. If puberty wasn't bad enough, throw in some awful teachers, petrifying monsters and a returning Dark Lord. What more could possibly happen?
1. Prologue

**So this us my first story, obviously I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Looking back, I sometimes wonder,<em>

_ if I had the chance would I do it all over again. _

_Through the searing pain,_

_ the terrorizing torture,_

_ the agonizing unknown,_

_ just so she could live. _

_Yes._

_Because of him._

_ Because she means everything to him._

_ Because she gave him what I could not._

_ Even as I lie here, breathing my final breath, I'm not scared_

_ because he'll be okay._

_ He'll make it through with her at his side._

_ And that is all that matters._

_ And as long as he is happy everything will be okay,_

_ my wonderful Freddy._


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

**First Chapter. Feel free to review**

* * *

><p>Megan dragged her trunk along the train looking for a place to sit. She was so glad to be leaving her old school where she was bullied endlessly. She found a near empty compartment, filled with a red haired boy who looked to be the size of a first year. Opening the door she walked inside.<p>

"Can I sit here?" Megan cautiously asked.

"Are you going to be a future Slytherin?" The boy asked.

"I don't think so… What's a Slytherin?" Megan asked.

"One of the four houses the first years get sorted into. So your muggleborn I'm assuming."

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." He answered shortly. "My brother will be joining me but you can sit here if you like."

"Okay." Megan sat down opposite of the boy. "I'm Megan by the way."

"Well I'm seventy percent sure I'm Fred." The boy responded.

"And the other thirty percent?"

"The other thirty percent says I'm George."

"Okay… you're weird." Megan stated pointedly.

"Aren't we all?" Fred or George said. Megan wasn't completely sure on the whole name thing. The name thing clear up completely though when a few minutes later his brother walked in.

"Hey who's the chick?" His brother asked. His brother was an exact identical copy of the boy already in the compartment

"So I'm assuming you're George then or is his thirty percent right and you're Fred?"

"I like her." George, at least Megan thought it was George, said to Fred.

"She seems alright so far," Fred said. "A little too direct and straight forward though."

"Is she? Looks pretty stealthy though. "

"Think she will so then?"

"Didn't see any other qualifying first years so yes."

"I'm right here you know. I can hear everything you guys are saying." Megan was beginning to think joining this compartment was a bad idea.

"You a rule breaker Megan?" Fred asked.

"Because were looking for someone to aid us…"

"On this train ride. For you see…"

"Our brother is beginning his third year…"

"And we liked to make it start out with a bang…"

"So we were wondering if you…"

"Would be willing to help us achieve this?" They both finished together.

"You guys lost me with this whole twin thing." Megan said utterly confused.

"You said she was very direct?" George asked his brother. He nodded in response. "Well, we want to prank our brother on the train but we would need another person's help."

Megan sat weighing the options. She could help them with their prank and get in trouble before school even started or she could not help and risked losing two potential friends, and Megan could use some friends. "What would I have to do?"

"Well it is quite simple…" Fred started.

"You shall stand watch while we prank Percy."

"Seems simple enough. I'm in." Megan said.

They left the compartment and walked down the aisle. Fred and George kept glancing into the compartments in search of their brother.

"It might be easier if we split up…"

"It's a pretty big train…" No it isn't.

"So George and I will continue to check this way…" How would that work?

"While you continue to check that way." Oh, now Megan realized what they were doing. They were trying to lose her. Well she might as well go with it. Maybe she'll find better people to hang out with further down the train.

"Okay… I should just look for the blazon red hair? Got it."

Megan started to walk the other way and they continued on their way. She arrived at the compartment they were originally siting at. It looked gloomy with no one in there so what the hell. Megan started walking down the corridor. After passing a few compartments Megan's thoughts began to drift. How did she know there was a real Percy anyway? They seemed like jokers. Well it was giving her something to do. Lost in thought she literally ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry, oh." For the kid that she ran into had red hair the same shade as the twins. "Are you Percy?"

"God no. I'm Charlie Weasley," Charlie said extending his hand.

"Megan, Megan Zeller," Megan said shaking his hand.

"You looking for Percy?" Megan nodded. "He's in the compartment on the right side three doors down. You'll recognize him, Tall, red hair, extremely uptight."

Megan cracked a smile. "Thank you."

"Why you looking for him?"

"These twins, Fred and George…"

"Aw say no more." Charlie interrupted. He reached into his pocket. "When you go back will you give them this?"

"I guess," Megan said accepting the small round object.

"Just make sure you're not in the same room as it goes off." Charlie said.

"Charlie, are you coming?" A woman with bubble gum pink hair called from a compartment door.

"That is my cue to leave, nice meeting you." Charlie said as he departed.

Megan continued down to the compartment that Charlie pointed out. She spotted the red hair boy and was about to leave when a girl spotted her. The girl stood up and opened the compartment door.

"Can we help you with anything?" She asked.

"Yeah is that Percy in there?" Megan asked.

"Yes, I'm Percy. Is there something you need?" The red haired boy got up and joined the girl. "Please tell me you're not going to set that on us."

"What this?" Megan asked lifting up the round object. "No. Charlie said to set it on the twins … you wouldn't happen to know what it is, do you."

"A stink bomb. I don't recommend being in the same room when it goes off," The girl said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Megan walked back along the train to the original compartment. She stopped short of entering the compartment. Fred and George were chatting and laughing with two other girls. She saw how it was. They were just like every other person she met. Making an impulsive decision, Megan cracked the door and flung the stink bomb inside. As the bomb exploded, one of the boys, Fred she thought, looked up and noticed Megan standing there. Megan flashed him the rudest hand gesture she knew and walked away.

She walked along the train until she came across a near empty compartment. Inside were two boys. They seemed harmless. Megan knocked on the door. The two boys looked up.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Megan asked.

"Sure," one of them said. He had dreads that went down to his shoulders. "I'm Lee."

"Megan," She said. The other boy stood up and offered his hand. Megan took it.

"Cedric," He said while shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady."

"Way to show me up," Lee said.

"My mother always said you have to treat ladies properly," Cedric said with a shrug.

"You guys are a lot nicer than the last boys I met," Megan said.

The trio talked the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

George was trying to stop Fred from going after Megan. They shouldn't have ditched her like that. Fred couldn't believe that she would have the nerve to pull one on them. The girls were waiting outside of the compartment while they changed into their robes. George and Fred were honestly on their way to find Megan when they ran into Angelina and Alicia. It was just bad luck that they hadn't ran into Megan first.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, the group headed to the boats. The group got separated in the crowd. Fred steered George towards the boat that Megan was getting into. Some boy was unnecessarily helping her in and another boy was already in the boat. Fred pushed George into the boat after the other kid. The boats took off.

"I'm George," George said. Fred was in a boat with Alicia and Angelina.

"I'm Lee," One of the boys said.

"Cedric," The other one said.

As they rode on towards the castle, George learned that Lee wanted to be in Gryffindor too. The boys did most of the talking on the ride. Megan seemed keen on silently listening. She was a different character. George couldn't quite figure her out yet.

"I can't wait to learn magic!" Lee said.

"I already know how to do magic," Megan said. That was odd; George could have sworn Megan was muggle born. "See."

Megan proceeded to pull a coin from out of Lee's ear. Lee was awestruck, Cedric looked impressed too. Megan smiled. "I can make it disappear too." Megan moved her fingers and the coin was gone.

"Where'd it go?" Lee asked.

"It's on Cedric's shoulder," Megan said. And so it was. The boys were amazed by her display.

"That's not magic," Angelina said from the boat next to them. "It's a stupid muggle's trick."

The boys looked at her. Megan simply shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't specify what kind of magic."

George looked at Fred, he looked unimpressed. That didn't matter because George had decided that he liked her. Once the boats arrived at the castle, Hagrid walked them up till they met Professor McGonagall. She gave a welcoming speech and briefly introduced the houses. George wasn't really paying attention. Megan didn't seem to be listening either; she was pouring some kind of powder down a student's cloak. It took George a second to recognize that it was Angelina. Megan saw him watching her and put a finger to her lips. He gave a small nod, causing Megan to smile. She walked over so that she was standing next to George.

"What was that?" George whispered.

"Itching powder," Megan said. Angelina started to scratch her side.

"Clever," George said.

"Thanks," Megan said, her cheeks slightly wet.

"Mr. Weasley and," Professor McGonagall said. George and Megan both looked up with innocent expressions on their faces.

"Miss Zeller," Megan said.

"Well Miss Zeller, and which Weasley are you?"

"Fred," George said automatically.

"Well, talking during the speech. I suggest you fix that, for I, nor any of the professors, will tolerate it. The sorting will begin momentarily," Professor McGonagall said before leaving the hall.

"I can't believe you blamed me," Fred said, walking towards them.

"I can," Megan said. It was clear who she blamed for the events on the train. She looked over at the girl, who had now become to be scratching herself all over. Suddenly a bunch of ghost entered the room. "Is that a ghost?"

"Pretty cool, hun?" Fred said.

"Sure…" Megan said.

Professor McGonagall came back and brought them into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was beautiful. It looked like something straight out of a Renaissance film. There were floating candles everywhere, and the interior decorations, gosh they were beautiful. Megan always wanted to live in a castle. Professor McGonagall brought out an old hat and to Megan's surprise, it began to sing. Megan never did have a good sense of concentration. About two lines into the hat's song, Megan was thinking about how unreal everything was. She still wasn't sure this wasn't some hallucination brought out from being drugged with LSD or something. There was no way this could all be real, but it was. And the best part was that no one here knew who she was, a real fresh start.

"Johnson, Angelina," Professor McGonagall said, causing Megan to zone back in.

So that was the girl on the boat. Megan noticed that the group had gotten smaller. How long was she out of it? The hat called out Gryffindor. Well there goes that house. Professor McGonagall continued reading names off the list. Megan noticed that Cedric was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He saw her watching him and smiled. She smiled back.

"Jordan, Lee."

"Gryffindor!"

She clapped for her friend Lee. Megan just realized that the names were being called in alphabetical order. That meant she was most likely last. She hated going last. Why had she been blessed with a last name starting with Z?

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred left her side and sat on the stool. A few seconds later, the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

George was next and followed his brother to Gryffindor. Megan was starting to get nervous now. There were only a few students left. What if she gets told there was a mistake and they send her back home.

"Zeller, Megan."

Her name was the last one to be called. She walked over and sat on the stool. 'Interesting mind we got here,' the hat said. 'Lots of anger in here, but loyalty as well. Hmmm, where to put you? Fearlessness and stubbornness. That could get you killed one day. Better be GRYFFINDOR!'

Megan smiled in relief and joined Lee and George at the table. Just because she could, Megan sat in between Fred and Angelina. Both seemed annoyed but Megan didn't care. She was directly across from George and Lee. Megan couldn't help but noticed how Angelina seemed to be fidgeting in her seat, served her right, ruining Megan's trick.

Unfortunately for Megan, all the first year girls shared a dorm. There were a total of three other girls, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Patricia Stimpson. Megan called the bed closest to the door. Alicia chose the one next to her and Angelina picked the following one. Patricia was on the other end. Megan was the only one who muggleborn in the room. She switched into her pajamas and fell asleep, hoping tomorrow was better than today.


	3. Mischief Managed

A month had passed since Fred and George had arrived at Hogwarts. Lee had quickly become one of their friends, along with Angelina and Alicia. Fred had flat out refused to give Megan a second chance. It wasn't entirely Fred's fault. Megan hadn't given him much of a chance either. So far the only people Megan talked to were Lee, Cedric, or George.

George didn't mind that Fred and Megan didn't get along. He just wished that Fred wouldn't bash Megan all the time. Megan never said anything negative about Fred. Now the girls, she never stopped complaining about. Those two always seemed to get on her nerves. They were her favorite targets.

"Hey George," Megan said, ignoring Fred. "What trouble are you guys in now?"

"Well Fred and I have separate detentions since we were caught wandering around last night," George said.

"I told you not to go," Megan said.

"Like that's going to stop us," Fred said. "Why are you even here Zeller?"

"It's the common room Fred, if I want to be here I can be," Megan said.

"Just because you want to be here doesn't mean people want you here," Fred said.

"Fred!" George said.

"I'm going to go," Megan said.

"You don't have too," George said.

"I'm planning on meeting Cedric anyway," Megan said. "See you later George."

Megan left the common room. Fred appeared unfazed but George could tell he felt bad about his comment. He was too stubborn to give Megan a chance though.

"Don't say it," Fred said.

"I'm not going to say anything," George said.

"You think I should apologies to Megan," Fred said.

"I think you should be nicer to her," George said.

"Whatever," Fred shut his book close. "I have detention to get to."

With that, Fred stood up and left the common room. George sighed and looked out the window. It was starting to rain. Looks like there was going to be a thunder storm tonight.

* * *

><p>After spending the last two hours in detention, Fred was glad to finally reach the common room. The Fat Lady was completely intoxicated and didn't even wait for him to say the password before swinging open. Expecting to find the common room empty, Fred was surprised to find Megan crouched between the corner of the room and a large bookshelf. She was trembling slightly and seemed to be muttering to herself.<p>

"What are you doing?" Fred asked, causing Megan to jump.

"Great you're here," Megan muttered. A bolt of lightning reflected through the window.

"Are you okay?" Megan's face had grown incredibly pale and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Distract me,"

"What? How?" Fred asked, crouching down next to her.

"Please," She looked extremely desperate.

"I don't know what to tell you,"

"Seriously? The great Fred Weasley doesn't know what to say?" Megan said, sounding like her normal self. Still trembling slightly, Megan asked, "What did you do to get detention?"

"We set off a stink bomb in Filch's office,"

"Why were you in Filch's office?" interrupted Megan.

"We set a stink bomb out in the corridor," Fred said, trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"Why'd you set one off in Filch's office?" Megan asked, hanging on to everything he said.

"Technically George set the stink bomb off, I nicked a piece of parchment from a cabinet marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. Wasn't worth the extra detention though, nothing was written on it,"

"Can I see it?" asked Megan, as she wiped away traces of tears.

"I guess, it's up stairs, I'll go get it." Fred stood up and walked to the steps that led to the boy's dormitory. Hearing movement, Fred looked back to see Megan following him, "Or you can follow me up, that works too."

"Yeah, cause I'm going to trust you to come back down after the stunt you pulled on the train," Megan replied.

"Not one of our brightest moments." Fred opened the dorm door, "Be quiet, my dorm mates are sleeping."

"No shit Sherlock," Megan whispered,

Fred just rolled his eyes. He opened his chest and started looking for the parchment while Megan sat on his bed. "The storm seems to be ending, that's what you're afraid of right?"

"Yeah … You know, my mom warned me not to follow a boy to his bedroom," Megan said lying down on the bed. "Said he be up to no good."

"Did she now?" said Fred with a chuckle. The parchment crinkled as he picked it up. Kiddingly, he added, "Well I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Chuckling, Megan sat up, "Oh shit,"

"You sure have a potty mouth for a first year,"

"Did you seriously just use the word potty? Anyway," Megan whispered, reaching for the parchment, which now had ink spreading all over it. "Look at this."

"How did that happen?" Fred sat down next to Megan and opened the parchment. "It's a map of Hogwarts!"

"This is amazing. Whoever created this must have put a lot of effort into it." Megan said amazed.

"It even shows what people are doing. Look there's Dumbledore pacing in his office."

"Think of all the mischief you could manage with this." The ink began to leave the page. "What happened?"

"Probably activated by key words," Fred said logically.

"Look who's being all smart." Megan teased.

"Well I'm going to go change," Fred said getting up. "Now don't go following me to the bathroom."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Megan lay back down and started muttering at the parchment.

Fred went to bathroom and started to change. Afterwards he brushed his teeth. By the time he left the bathroom, Megan was gone. Lying down on his bed, Fred was almost asleep when realization hit. Megan was gone, but so was the map. He should have known she would take it. Why didn't he take it to the bathroom with him?

* * *

><p>"Found you!" Megan said, causing Cedric to jump out from behind the statue.<p>

"How did you find me so fast?" Cedric asked. Megan had bet Cedric five sickles that she could find him anywhere in the castle in less than twenty minutes.

"I told you, I'm a very good guesser," Megan said. Cedric reluctantly handed over the five sickles.

"Now what do you want to do?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know. For such a big castle there isn't much to do," Megan said. "What did you normally do?"

"Practice qudditch with my dad," Cedric said. "He wants me to be a star on the field. Expects me to be qudditch captain by the time I graduate."

"Do you like playing qudditch?" Megan asked.

"It's fun," Cedric said. "But it's more my dad's dream than mine," Cedric said.

"My dad's like that too," Megan said. "He…"

"There you are!" Fred shouted from down the hall.

"Time to go," Megan said. She grabbed Cedric's hand and took off running, dragging Cedric behind her.

"Don't run from me!" Fred yelled.

They ran down the corridor and up a flight of steps. Lucky for Megan, the steps began to move, leaving Fred trapped on the floor below them. Megan stuck her tongue out at Fred.

"You can't evade me forever Zeller!" He said.

"Watch me!" Megan said. Cedric and her continued to walk up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Cedric asked.

"I might have borrowed something from him without his permission," Megan said.

Cedric lifted his eyebrow. "So you stole something from him."

"When you put it like that it sounds bad," Megan said. "I have sincere plans to return it. Just not right now."

"Whatever you say," Cedric said.

Somehow the duo ended up at the library. Even with the map, Megan didn't have a good sense of the castle yet. Figuring Fred wouldn't look for her here, Megan suggested they worked on their potion essay. Cedric agreed and they sat at one of the tables in the back.

* * *

><p>"That conniving little demon," Fred said, setting his stuff down on the table next to Lee and George.<p>

"What she do now," George asked, without looking up from the chess board.

"She keeps avoiding me!" Fred said.

"And this is a bad thing?" Lee asked unsure, even George looked up at Fred in confusion.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, but haven't you spent the last month trying to get her away from us?" George asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Then you can't really be mad now that she's ignoring you," George said.

"I know, but…"

"Then what's the issue?" Lee asked, cutting Fred off.

"Well, she took…" Fred started but was cut off again by the appearance of Megan.

"Hey guys," Megan said, joining them at the table. "What's up?"

"Fred's mad because you're ignoring him," George said. Fred couldn't believe George just ratted him out. "Now don't give me that look. You were complaining about it two seconds ago."

"I'm flattered, I didn't realized you cared about me so much," Megan said.

"Give it back!" Fred said.

"Give what back?" Megan asked. She could cut the innocent act, Fred knew she had the map.

"The map you stole from me," Fred said.

"What is going on?" George asked, suddenly interested. "You stole from Fred?"

"I did not steal anything!" Megan said.

"The piece of parchment I nicked from Filch's office was a secret map of Hogwarts. Megan and I discovered it last night. She was looking at it on my bed when I went to change and when I came back both she and the map were gone," Fred said. "Therefore she stole it."

"Let me get this straight. Megan was on your bed last night when you discovered a secret map, which she then stole from you," Lee said. Fred nodded.

"This is ridiculous," Megan said. "Why on earth would I be with Fred in his room? He can't even stand being within a foot of me."

"She has a point Fred," George said looking at him.

Fred stared at Megan, she stared right back. Was she testing him or something? See if he would tell her fear or not? She seemed really embarrassed about it last night. Megan would probably deny it even if he mentioned it. Why was George taking her side anyway? He was his twin brother not hers.

"Nothing? I can't believe you would make up such a story," Megan said. "It's bad enough you don't like me, but you have to convince Lee and George that I'm horrible too?"

Seriously, what was going on? She had the map. He had seen it coming out of her pocket when she was with Cedric earlier. What was she doing?

"I don't understand why we can't be friends. Am I really that awful of a person that you have to spread lies about me?" Megan asked. To the three boys' horror, she started crying. Megan stood up and left the common room.

"Way to go Fred," Lee said. George wouldn't look at him.

"You can't seriously tell me you believe her over me," Fred said.

"She has a good point," George said. "Plus you drove her to tears."

"She's not that bad to hang out with," Lee agreed. "Why can't you give her a chance?"

This was not happening. She was not manipulating his friend and brother against him.

"I'm going to prove to you guys that she is not what she seems," Fred said. With that, he left the common room.

Fred spent the next half an hour looking for Megan in the castle. He didn't even know where to start looking for her. The castle was huge and she had the map. For all he knew she was avoiding him. It was almost curfew and Fred was about to start heading back to Gryffindor tower when he found Megan on the astronomy tower.

"Interesting, the first placed you looked was the library," Megan said, without looking at him. She had the map open in front of her. "I'm studious, but not that studious."

"I knew you stole it," Fred said.

"I didn't steal it," Megan said. "I just borrowed it."

"What were you doing earlier?" Fred asked. "Messing with George and Lee."

"I wasn't messing with them," Megan replied. "I was messing with you. You're fun to mess with."

"Fun? George is mad at me because of you!" Fred said.

"Oh you poor baby. How will you stand the full fifteen minutes of him hating you?" Megan asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"George told me, you guys rarely stay mad at each other for longer than fifteen minutes unless it is something really important," Megan said. "And I honestly doubt I'm really important to him."

"I don't know about that. He takes your side over mind every single time," Fred said.

"You are stupid if you think he would choose me over you," Megan said. "You can have the map back. If you're really concern, I can go talk to George and tell him I was screwing around."

Fred took the map from her. He was shocked by how sincere she was. She would risk losing George's friendship for him. When he had been nothing but nasty to her.

"Don't worry about it," Fred said. "George is probably already over it by now. No use having him mad at you too."

"Cool," Megan said.

"You going to head back to the common room?" Fred asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while. The stars are beautiful tonight," Megan commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can clearly see the constellations. Come look," Megan said, pointing up at the sky. Fred leaned over her to look.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked from the door.

"Way to go Fred. This is why you can't be in control of the map," Megan whispered into his ear. Megan pushed him off of her.

* * *

><p>"You realize this essay is due tomorrow morning right?" Alicia asked him.<p>

"No Alicia, I had no idea," George said. "Here I thought I was rushing an essay at nine o' clock for fun."

"Well," Alicia said appalled.

"Are you going to help me or not?" George asked. "If not, can you leave because you're kind of distracting."

"I'll help you, if you promise to get Megan not to prank Angelina or I for a month," Alicia said.

"What did she do this time?" George asked.

"She enchanted a bunch of paper spiders and had them crawling on us when we woke up," Alicia complained. "It was terrifying. Those things looked real in the dark."

George was stifling his laugh. "I'll talk to her."

"Good. Now let's see what you have so far," Alicia said, picking up his paper.

The common room door open. Professor McGonagall entered, Megan and Fred following solemn behind her. Professor McGonagall told them to stay in the tower and that she'd be keeping an eye on them. She left muttering something about eleven year olds and being too young. The second she was gone, Megan and Fred burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she thought…" Megan choked out.

"I know," Fred said. "Like I'd ever date you."

"Likewise loser," Megan said. "I'm heading to bed, night."

Megan headed up the stairs to her dormitory. Alicia and George looked at Fred with questioning looks. Fred grinned back at them.

"I guess she's not that bad," Fred said.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Alicia asked.

"Probably not," Fred said. He left up the stairs.

"So this essay?" George asked, bringing them back on topic.

"Right," Alicia said. "So, the theory basically states…"


	4. The Joys of Classes

"We're going to try out for the team next year," Fred said.

"For which position?" Angelina asked.

"Beaters," Fred and George answered together.

"Cool. I'm more of a chaser girl myself though," Angelina said.

"No way! Me too," Alicia said. Alicia and Angelina exchanged high fives.

"Fred! George!" Lee yelled from across the pitch. He was standing next to Megan.

"We'll see you guys later," George said. George and Fred walked off.

"I think this might be my favorite lesson," Angelina said.

"Because Megan is bad at it?" Alicia asked. She and Angelina started heading back to the castle.

"Exactly because Megan is bad at it," Angelina said. "It's so good to know that she isn't perfect in everything."

"At least she laying off us," Alicia said.

"Yeah for a while," Angelina said. "We need to do something that will get her off our backs."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Angelina said. "But I vote we think of something before Halloween. That will give us a little less than a month."

"Well then, let's get to thinking," Alicia said.

They wandered into an empty classroom and began to shoot out ideas to each other. After an hour, they weren't satisfied with anything they came up with. However, it was time for dinner and they did not want to miss that. When they reached the Great Hall, they found Fred and George sitting next to Lee, no Megan in sight.

"Hey," They said as they sat down on either side of Lee. The twins nodded in acknowledgment. Each of them were scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What are you guys writing?" Alicia asked. The twins ignored her.

"You don't want to know," Lee said. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Okay…" Alicia said. Alicia and Lee started discussing different Quidditch teams. Angelina occasionally threw in her opinion. After five minutes, Fred and George put the paper away and joined in. The conversation ceased once Megan joined them at the table, sporting a fresh cut on the side of her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Fred asked.

"I was racing Cedric to the Great Hall and accidentally ran into a statue," Megan said.

"Wow, klutz," Fred said.

"Gees, you're always so mean to me," Megan said.

"I'm so sorry! How will I ever make it up to you?" Fred asked jokingly.

"You can get me something super cool for my birthday," Megan said.

"Which is?" Fred asked.

"The twenty-fourth," Megan replied. Angelina choked on her pumpkin juice. Fred and Megan turned to look at her.

"You're kidding," Angelina said.

"Why would I kid about my birthday?" Megan asked, shooting her a weird look.

"The twenty-fourth is my birthday," Angelina said.

"Seriously?" Megan asked.

"You guys are practically twins!" Lee said.

"No!" They said together.

"You two even got the union speak down," George commented.

"I would never be twins with her!" Angelina said.

"I thought we were pass the whole Megan is the worst person ever phase," Megan said.

"We were until you decided to put crickets in my shoes!" Angelina said.

"How was I supposed to know you had a phobia of crickets?" Megan asked.

"Why don't you stop pranking your roommates and actually try and get to know them?" Angelina asked.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Megan retorted.

"You're so insufferable," Angelina said.

Standing up, Angelina left the great hall. She was halfway down the corridor when she realized someone was following her. Turning around, Angelina found Fred behind her. Angelina continued walking but slowed her pace so Fred could catch up.

"Don't let Megan get to you," Fred said.

"I just don't understand why she automatically ostracized Alicia and I. We didn't do anything to her," Angelina said.

"She'll get bored of you eventually and move on to someone else," Fred said.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," Angelina said.

"We still have a couple of hours till curfew, you want to explore the castle?" Fred asked. Angelina nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Skipping breakfast, Megan walked along the sixth floor corridor. Fred made her promise last night that she wouldn't target Angelina or Alicia for the rest of the month. So now he was her new target. Megan needed to think of a better idea though. She couldn't do any of the trivia things she did to the girls because the twins would expect it.<p>

It's been over a month and her parents haven't written her back yet. She sent them two letters all ready. Not that it was that surprising. Her parents barely paid attention to her when she was home. Why would she expect them to care now that she was gone? Everyone else had received multiple letters from home. Fred and George even had a few howlers under their belts.

The bell rang signaling that classes would start in five minutes. So far, magic had come easy to Megan. It didn't take her long to get the hang of a spell. Not wanting to attract the professors' attentions, Megan always waited for one of her friends to complete the spell before she did. She didn't like being the center of attention. Megan preferred to be the mastermind in the background.

She ducked into Charms class two minutes after the final bell rang. Professor Flitwick had his back turned away from the door, hopefully too busy writing instructions on the board to notice she arrived late. There was an empty seat next to Lee that Megan quickly occupied.

"Miss Zeller, how nice of you to join us. You care to tell us the difference between the charm lumos and lumos solem?" Professor Flitwick asked.

At least he didn't take any points away. Megan answered, "Lumos lights only the tip of the wand while lumos solem conjures a beam of light."

"Correct, Miss Zellers," Professor Flitwick said. "Now today were going to focus on the wand movements for lumos."

Professor Flitwick spent the rest of the time going over the wand movements. Towards the end of class, Professor Flitwick had the class try to actually perform the spell. Megan performed it successfully on her third tried but extinguished it before professor Flitwick could noticed.

"You just performed the spell," Lee said.

"No I didn't," Megan said.

"Yes you did. I saw your wand light up," Lee argued.

"Lee, shut up," Megan muttered upon realizing he was capturing the professor's attention.

"Everything all right over here?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes sir," Megan said. "We almost have it."

"Well keep on practicing. For homework I want everyone to continue practicing the charm and to write a twelve inch essay on how lumos charm is important in different situations," Professor Flitwick said. "Class dismissed."

Megan and Lee joined the twins on the walk to transfiguration class. Lee was sending her quizzical looks but didn't say anything. Good thing too because she would have changed her next target otherwise. In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall handed out needles to everyone. She wanted them to turn them back to matches. Megan was becoming increasingly bored with this. When were they going to learn more exciting transfiguration?

* * *

><p>Fred finally managed to transfigure the needle back to the match.<p>

"See George, told you it was easy," Fred said. George looked at his match just in time to see it change back into a needle.

"You didn't cast it very well," George said. Fred transfigured the needle again. It stayed a match for a split second before returning to a needle. George and Fred exchanged weird looks before George transfigured the needle. The match again turned back into a needle. The duo repeated the transfiguration a couple more times, always yielding the same result.

"Miss Zeller, if you're done messing with Weasleys' matchstick, would you care to remind the class what the transfiguration formula is?" The classrooms attention turned to Megan. She went slight red before answering.

"The transformation is influenced by the object's weight, the casters wand power, concentration, and desire to succeed," Megan said.

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said. "For homework I want a ten inch essay on the theory behind the transfiguration." The class began to pack up there things. "And Miss Zeller, stay behind for a minute."

Megan stayed behind while the rest of the class left. Lee left with Angelina and Alicia to the Great Hall for lunch while Fred and George waited outside the classroom for Megan. After a few minutes Megan exited the classroom. She joined them in walking to the Great Hall.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?" George asked.

"She said I needed to try more in class and that I was wasting my potential," Megan said.

"Why'd you mess with my needle?" Fred asked.

"We already went over this, you're fun to mess with," Megan said. "Besides, I promised you I wouldn't mess with Angelina so you kind of left me with no other choice."

"So what you doing later?" George asked.

"Cedric and I are going to hang out and work on homework. You?" Megan asked.

"George and I are going to take a stroll through the Forbidden Forest," Fred said.

"I believe I was talking to George and he is more than capable of answering the question you know," Megan said.

"I know George can answer the…"

"Come on guys. You two were doing so good," George interrupted.

"Technically it should be doing so well," Megan said. Fred and George looked at her. "Good is an adjective while well is an adverb. You're modifying how Fred and I were doing, so it would be well. It's describing how we're performing the verb."

Fred and George stared at her blankly.

"What? My parents forced me into extra grammar classes since I was six. I can't help it," Megan said.

"Whatever," Fred said. They arrived at the Great Hall. Fred sat next to Angelina and George sat next to Fred. Megan surprisingly joined Percy and his group of friends. He exchanged a look with George but didn't think too much into it. In all likely hood, it probably had something to do with the chat she and Professor McGonagall had.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we shouldn't get her back," Angelina said. Ever since she mentioned it earlier, Alicia had become obsessed with getting Megan back. "It's been two weeks and she's left us alone."<p>

"How much longer? How many times do we have to rely on the twins to control her?" Alicia asked.

"With are luck she'll just retaliated and be worse than she is now," Angelina said. "Did you hear what she did to the twins?"

"Of course I did," Alicia said.

"Alicia think about it. If she's willing to do that to her friends," Angelina started.

"Angelina, all she did was cover them in paint. It wasn't that bad," Alicia said.

"Not that bad? They were purple for two days!" Angelina said.

"Relax. What's the worse she could do to us?" Alicia asked. She walked over to Megan's bed.

"What are you doing?" Angelina asked.

"What kind of bear is this?" Alicia asked, holding up a worn out blue bear. "Why is there a storm cloud raining hearts on its belly?"

"Must be a muggle thing," Angelina said. "Put it back."

"She must have had it for a long time," Alicia said, inspecting the bear. She showed a rusty red spot to Angelina. "Is that blood?"

For some reason, a bad feeling set in Angelina's stomach. "We shouldn't be looking at this."

"You need to relax, nothing is going to happen," Alicia said. Dropping the bear, she opened up Megan's trunk and picked up a dark blue notebook. Alicia opened it and flipped through the pages. "I think this is her journal."

"Put it back. Seriously Alicia, we shouldn't be doing this," Angelina said.

Alicia ignored her and flipped back to the first page. Angelina yanked the book out of Alicia's hands. Just then, the door opened and Megan walked in talking to Patricia. Megan stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Angelina holding the book.

"What are you doing?" Megan whispered, growing pale.

"Megan, it's not what it looks like," Angelina said. Megan ignored her and walked straight to her. She yanked the book out of her hand.

"Why were you going through my stuff?" Megan yelled. "Did you read it?"

"Megan…" Alicia started.

"Shut up Alicia! This doesn't involve you," Megan grabbed her bear from the ground.

"We didn't read it," Angelina said. Megan didn't appear to be listening. She grabbed her nightclothes and school bag. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Megan said before leaving the room.

"She looked furious," Alicia commented.

"Great. Now Megan is pissed at us," Angelina said.

"Technically she's pissed at you," Alicia said.

"If you don't shut up, I'll punch you," Angelina warned.

"Shutting up now," Alicia said. How did Angelina get herself into this mess?


End file.
